Love never dies
by MySecretHeartbreak
Summary: "Please," I breathe, "won't you stay a little longer?" She smiles. "You know I can't, Niklaus," she murmurs, her voice carrying as though she were next to me "look how the sun is rising. I must go. But I'll return for you, Niklaus. Always." Klatia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing *sobs* apart from the words on this page.

Reviews would be much appreciated. Ta!

MySecretHeartbreak

I can see her. She is too far for me to reach yet I stretch my hand out into the cool night air.

The moonlight gives her features a positively luminous glow; I shall never, for as long as I live, forget that face.

Tatia.

"Please," I breathe, trying to bite back the desperate edge in my voice "won't you stay a little longer?"

She smiles. A gentle breeze lifts her curls away from her cheeks. Her dress dances lightly.

"You know I can't, Niklaus," she murmurs, her voice carrying as though she were next to me "look how the sun is rising. I must go. But I'll return for you, Niklaus. Always."

"Tatia!" I call, but my voice is feeble. It doesn't reach her; she turns to go, still smiling.

"Tatia!"

The same dream. For one thousand years, the same bloody dream.

I'm awake, but don't open my eyes. I try and cling to the memory of her face, her smile. It fades, as always.

I sigh, and roll my legs over the edge of the bed, waiting a moment before actually getting up and moving. I grab a shirt and trousers, and head downstairs.

On entering the living area, I find Rebekah lounging on one of the sofas, a magazine in her hands, and evidently one of her last night's conquests beheaded on the floor.

"Clean that mess up," I order her, gesturing to the body, and heading to the fridge.

"All in good time, brother," she replies, not looking up, and turning the page "Good morning to you too."

I don't respond. Instead I take a couple of the many blood bags in the fridge and drain them, before grimacing.

"It tastes so much worse cold," I mutter.

"Then get some fresh produce, take a leaf out of my book," comments Bekah nonchalantly, still reading her magazine.

"I think I might, sister. And where is Elijah?"

"How should I know? Though I suppose that is one of the benefits of having your entire family staked; it must be so much easier to keep tabs on their whereabouts." She snaps, dropping her magazine and throwing me a dirty look. I smirk.

"Still stung about that? Oh dear Bekah. I'd have thought you would have found a more worthwhile past time. I'm off to find a better snack. Clean this up, before I return." I shoot her an equally evil glare.

Sitting at the bar of The Grill, I down a glass of whiskey and scan around for a potential drink. There is no particular scent that catches me, no laugh to draw my attention. Hunting nowadays lacks the excitement of before.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a mass of mahogany curls. Could it be-?

No. It's just another brunette, as always.

I sense a presence by my right side. Sure enough, Damon Salvatore.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask, downing the remainder of my drink and slamming the glass onto the table. I smile, threateningly.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replies with his signature lopsided smirk." I was hoping you could enlighten me." He orders a drink, and winks at the waitress, who giggles like a schoolgirl.

"About what?"

"This." He flings a newspaper at me, and takes a drink.

The paper is dated two days prior, the headline screaming something about several murders close to the vicinity, but evidently that main attraction was one right here in mystic falls. A picture of a mutilated body is in the centre of the page, with the description around it.

"Well that's some jolly good ripper work," I comment, returning the paper "but I don't see what this has to do with me." Again I smile, sardonically.

"Well it's not me or Stefan. It can't be your hybrids, since you kept them out of town. It's nowhere near a full moon, so that rules out any of our wolfy friends, and all your precious family that you fought to get back have run off with mommy somewhere. If it's you or Rebekah, or Elijah, you need to cover your tracks a bit better. People are suspicious." Damon explains, his lip curling in a grimace.

"Myself and my siblings have been vampires for centuries, long before you or your baby brother, long before the Lockwoods. We've had enough practice covering our tracks, and if we wanted you to know we meant business we'd do a lot more than kill a few stray humans. It wasn't us. And you need to remember who you're speaking to, Salvatore." I pick up my empty glass, hold it between my forefinger and thumb, and shatter it. I pick up a handful of shards, and rub my palms together, crushing the glass back to sand. "Have I made my point?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy, next chapter is up! Special thanks to anyone who reviews, enjoy!**

**-MySecretHeartbreak**

"Crystal clear as always, Klaus," drawls Damon, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Good." I flash him a smile – more baring my teeth than anything – and get up to leave.

On my way out, I notice a petite redhead exiting as well. Her scent didn't have me raring to kill, but I was hungry. I followed her outside, and bumped into her accidentally. She turns, prepared to give me a mouthful of abuse, but upon seeing me she stops, her mouth open ready to retort.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," she twitters, smoothing her hair, and smiling in what she thinks is a seductive manner.

"Not at all love, it was entirely my fault," I return the smile, mine more predatory. I fixate my eyes on hers, compelling her.

_Follow me._

Round the back of the grill is a small alley. As I make my way around there she tails me, like a lost puppy. I feel my fangs break through and my eyes redden as heat surges through my veins. I spin around and sink my teeth into her jugular, while she stands there stupidly.

When I've finished, I let her fall and wipe my mouth in disgust. Smokers. Their blood is filled with tar and nicotine – it tastes rancid. Nonetheless I am what I am, and blood is blood.

I stash her body behind the large bins; it will be a while before they're emptied. No doubt the scavenging wildlife of urban mystic falls will find her before any human does.

As I walk out into the daylight once more, and along the cracked pavement I think back to what this place used to be like. Miles and miles of greenery, forests so thick you could lose yourself. Masses of caves. No concrete giants, no petrol guzzling cars, no poisonous power stations. Just nature. I preferred it back then.

Ahead of me I see a shape. A girl – a woman. She stares straight at me, and then turns as though to walk away, but she moves slowly, like walking through water. She wants me to follow.

I begin to walk slightly faster. I could catch her in seconds if I really wanted to, but I'll play along. I've nothing better to do.

She turns a corner, then another and seems to pick up the pace. Down another road, across a street and through an alley. We come out near the woods. She walks fast, far ahead and disappears through the trees. I take a moment to look around; I remember this place. Beneath my feet are a series of tunnels, Elijah and I used to play here as children.

It's now that I see what the mystery person was trying to show me. Several feet from the spot where I am stood, is a body. A rather dead body. A rather dead body of a young girl.

She has been mutilated; her heart ripped right out of her chest.

It's quite good work actually; it reminds me of the time just after Katerina had escaped. I would take my frustration out on the villagers, and leave their mangled bodies lying around as a warning, should she ever return.

None of the blood has been drunk though. Not a vampire then.

Abandoning the body I returned to my 'family' home. Rebekah was still sprawled lazily in the living room; however her bit on the side from the previous evening had been removed.

"Thank you, sister." I acknowledge her, she simply nods in response and turns the television on.

The archaic front door clicked open, and a very solemn looking Elijah entered, followed by a glowering Stefan Salvatore.

"Ah, the younger Salvatore. Come to accuse me of something? You're too late, your brother beat you to it," I grin at him but it's empty, false. I'm too good at pretending.

"Actually, no," stated Elijah reservedly, as always the peace keeper, the martyr and ridiculously diplomatic.

"No?" I question mockingly, dropping down into one of the plush armchairs. I tilt my head and feign interest "Well do enlighten me,"

"I just came to tell you that Sheriff Forbes contacted me earlier. I'm guessing Damon 'enlightened' you about the recent deaths?" Stefan said in his usual serious tones, sarcasm dripping heavily from his words. I gratify him with a curt nod and narrow my eyes. He takes the hint and replies more politely, although still sourly.

At this point Elijah – ever the one with the perfect manners – asks Stefan to take a seat. He declines and instead moves to lean against the wall next to the fire place. Elijah disappears into the kitchen.

"Do go on, I'm enthralled," I drawl sardonically.

"Well, Sheriff Forbes found a weapon. It had-"

"Oh fabulous, the woman actually did her job. Thankyou for this fascinating story Stefan," interrupts Rebekah sweetly, baring her teeth in a threatening smile "but unfortunately I have a lot more pressing things to do. Like watching paint dry." She swept off the sofa and glided out of the room, shattering her elegant exit by slamming the door after her and causing several paintings to fall from the wall.

"You taught her well, Klaus. She certainly never learned that amount of insolence and sarcasm from me." Stated Elijah returning, and occupying Rebekah's recently vacated seat with a paper in his hand.

"Anyway," started Stefan again, seemingly unsure as to whether he'd ever actually finish his story "she found a weapon. And they found prints; Elena's prints."

I raise my eyebrows a fraction; mildly intrigued.

"And?" I enquire, leaning forward to rest my hands on my knees "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Elena was with either Alaric, Damon or at school at the times of the murders. It couldn't have been her."

"Well then she is in the clear! Everybody wins," I lean back, and place my hands behind my head.

"Not quite," Elijah continues "the only other plausible suspect, is Katherine."


End file.
